


The Seatbelt Speech

by Plas95



Series: The Seatbelt Speech Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Louis, M/M, Punk Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is driving to school one morning when he gets into an accident. Is Louis Okay? What about the other person in the other car? Or the other people in the other car? What will happen? </p><p> </p><p>Punk Harry/Innocent Louis</p><p> </p><p>The summary sucks, I know. </p><p> </p><p>This is based on a dream that I had.  :)</p><p> </p><p>Rated PG13 for cursing, boy on boy, gruesome descriptions (maybe) and a possible sex scene or two. </p><p> </p><p>If you are not a fan of boy on boy, please don't read this. I would appreciate it if you don't get all homophobic on me. </p><p> </p><p>I do not own the members of One Direction, but I do own my own characters. This is my story and it is copyrighted. I will find out if you stole it. So please, save yourself the embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>I don't even know how this story will turn out just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Louis in this story is when he was about 19 or so and looked all twinky.

Here is the cover by Lotte_xx from Wattpad! :)

 

 

Driving seventy miles an hour down the interstate, Louis was already running late. He knew that he couldn't miss this class, though. He had a speech that he had to give in less than thirty minutes, which was why he was late. He spent most of the night up rewriting the speech. And he would just barely make it to the campus on time at the speed he was going. Louis was glad that his teacher was never on time.

Louis sighed as he moved one hand from his steering wheel to his seat belt, momentarily, to fix the shoulder strap. It was digging into the skin of his neck and it was absolutely killing him. As soon as Louis placed his hand back on the steering wheel, his car jerked to the side, scaring Louis half to death. He heard metal crunching, glass shattering, crying, screaming, and shouting. Louis didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was happening. Everything happened so quickly.

One second, Louis was driving to school, and the next, he's in a ditch with a car's front end in the back of his car and blood was on his face. Louis slowly turned his face to the side and saw something he would never unsee.

In Louis's backseat, there was a woman, what it looked like anyways. She was completely bloody and it looked as if her head was split open. That alone made Louis want to gag and pass out, which he did.

~*~

When Louis woke up next, it was because there was noise coming from his side. Not just any noise, his mother and father. They seemed worried. Of course they would worry. Their son was just in an accident. "What happened?" Louis asked as he moved his arm, only to find that he had an IV hooked to it.

"Oh, Louis!" Louis heard his mother cry out as he felt her arms gently wrap around Louis's body. Louis, of course, melted into the hug and hugged his mother back as he felt his father get in with the hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Jay, Louis's mother, whispered into Louis's ear.

"I'm fine, mummy.." Louis whispered. Louis was always a mummy's boy. And he would admit that any day of the week. Louis and his mother had a special connection. Louis was always into more girly things and he and his mother just bonded more. But he would always have a fishing partner if he needed one, and that partner wasn't his mother, but his father.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I see you're awake." A new voice filled the air. Louis looked passed his mother and father to see a man in a white coat looking thing and a clip board, which he was flipping the pages of. Louis knew that this man was a doctor.

Louis nodded as his parents slowly, and carefully, let go of him so the doctor could do his job. "It seems like you passed out earlier today." The doctor informed Louis before he sat his clipboard down and sat at the edge of Louis's bed. This doctor wasn't old and nasty, no. He looked young and he was very nice on the eyes, if Louis did say so himself. "I'm doctor Tanner, but you can call me Taylor." The doctor, Taylor, told Louis, who just nodded again.

Taylor chuckled and got a small pen with a flashlight built into it out of his pocket and picked up the clipboard again. "Okay, Louis, may I call you that?" Taylor asked, receiving a nod from the young, nineteen year old patient of his. Taylor smiled widely before continuing. "Okay, Louis, I'm going you ask you a few questions, and please be honest with me. This is for your benefit." Taylor told Louis.

"Okay." Louis shyly told the doctor. Louis was never really good at talking in front of people, even just one person. Louis only had the speech class that he was supposed to have delivered a speech because it was a requirement to graduate college.

"Good." Taylor told Louis, smiling at him. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest and one being the lowest, how much pain do you feel?" Taylor asked.

Louis thought for a moment. He really wasn't feeling any pain. Except for his arm. That hurt a bit. Not too much. "Three." Louis told Taylor.

"Where are you feeling this pain?" Taylor asked as he scribbled some things down on the clipboard. He looked up at Louis when he finished.

"My left arm. It hurts some." Louis informed the doctor. Taylor nodded and wrote a few more things down.

"Alrighty. We'll get that checked out in a few minutes." He told Louis as he stood up from the bed. He laid the clipboard on the bed, by Louis's feet, and clicked a button on the pen, making a light appear. "Look at my finger." Taylor told Louis as he held one finger up and shined the light into Louis's right eye. "And follow my finger." Taylor told Louis as he slowly moved his finger to the side, left and right, up and then down, before he did the same with Louis's other eye. Once Taylor was finished, he smiled and gently pat Louis's leg. "You're a real trooper, Louis." He told Louis. "And such a good kid. So many kids come in here because of accidents, but they are in way worse conditions. I'm glad you made the right choice and buckled up." He told Louis.

Louis blushed and looked down at his lap, mumbling a small thanks. Taylor then checked out Louis's arm, only to find that Louis had some bruising that would go away in no time on its own. He did, however, give Louis a prescription for some pain medicine for his arm. It wasn't much. Just some Ibuprofen that is slightly stronger than over the counter Ibuprofen. After that, Taylor left so Louis could have some rest or chat or whatever until he was released.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jay asked as she sat back down in the chair beside Louis's temporary bed. By the looks of it, Louis wouldn't be here too long. The only reason why he was brought to the hospital was because he had passed out from that horrible image of the woman in his backseat.

"I'm fine, mummy." Louis promised as he looked onto her eyes. "What about that other person? The one who hit me? Are they okay?" Louis asked, already knowing that they probably weren't. Not with how disfigured they looked.

Jay looked down at her lap, not wanting to talk. So Louis looked over at his father. "She isn't good, from what I heard. Since I'm not family, they wouldn't say anything to me. But her kids is fine. Barely a scratch." Mark told Louis, Louis was glad for that. Not that she wasn't doing good, but that the kids, that he didn't even know of, was okay.

~*~

Soon, it was almost time for Louis to leave. His mother had gone to get him something to snack on from the vending machine and his father was talking to the insurance company about the car in the hallway. The car was under Mark and Jay's name so one of them had to talk to the insurance.

A knock on the door caused Louis to look away from his phone, he was emailing his teachers and texting his friends about the accident, and looked at the door. "Come in?" Louis told the person at the door, thinking that it might have been a doctor. He knew that his parents wouldn't knock. And if they would, it would be while they were opening the door.

"Mr. Tomlinson." A new voice greeted Louis. Louis looked over at this new voice and saw that this man was a police officer. His attire gave that away.

"Yes, sir?" Louis asked as he sat up straighter and placed his phone face down on his bed.

"My name is Jon, I'm a sergeant here." The officer introduced himself. "Do you have a minute? I would like to ask some questions for the report." The officer, Jon, told Louis.

"Yes, sir. Of course." He told the officer. Jon sat down in the seat that his mother had recently sat in and took out a notebook.

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson,"

"Louis, please call me Louis." Louis interrupted the officer, who nodded.

"Louis, can you tell me what happened, from your side of the story?" Jon asked. And that's what Louis did. He told the officer exactly what had happened. Every last detail. Even what song was playing on the radio, it was 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Poison.

As the officer began to pack his things, just his notebook and a his camera, he had to take pictures of Louis's bruise on his arm, Louis sat up. The officer said that he had all of the information he needed, but Louis had a question.

"Sergeant Jon? What happened to the kids?" Louis asked as he brought his bottle of water to his lips so he could take a drink. Louis wanted to know if the children had a father, or grandparents, to watch them. Louis has always had a soft spot for children.

Jon ran a hand through his hair and looked at Louis. "I may lose my job for this, but..." Jon began as he sat back down. "Their mother is all the kids have, basically. We couldn't find any living relatives for them. And their mother most likely won't make it. So the little babies in the process of being in a foster home. Then they will be adopted. They should be adopted fairly easy, they are only about three months old." Jon told Louis as he smiled a sad, small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it! Please comment, vote, subscribe, bookmark, kudos, etc. :) I love you all! :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Two days ago.” Louis began as he looked across the room at his audience. “I was supposed to be here to give you a boring speech about seatbelts and statistics and facts. I didn’t have any cool stories to help you guys understand the importance of a seatbelt and what a seatbelt can do for you.” He told them. “Now, I do. Two days ago, I was running late for class. I had been working on rewriting my speech and ended up leaving home a tad later than I was supposed to. As I was driving, I was involved in an accident.” Louis told the class as he pressed the button on the clicker that had his PowerPoint working, sending the PowerPoint to the next slide, a picture of his vehicle and the other person’s vehicle. Louis had gotten the pictures for his new PowerPoint from the officers and by standers.

“This, is my car.” Louis told his audience as he pointed over to his vehicle. “This is the vehicle that hit me.” He stated as he pointed at the other car. “That car was so close to hitting me, smashing me. But thankfully, it missed me by about a foot.” He told the audience. “My car was pushed into the ditch by the force of the other car. I could have been thrown around in my car as it was pushed. I could have been thrown to the passenger seat of my car. But I wasn’t. I had my seatbelt on.” He told the audience as he clicked the button again, a picture of him passed out in the front seat now on the large screen. “I had a few scratches, some bruising, but nothing major.” He told them as he looked around the room. Louis looked at the screen once more and walked over to it.

“But the other driver wasn’t so lucky.” He told them, pointing at the backseat, there was a lot of nasty, red looking things in the picture. You couldn’t really tell what it was. “This, is the person who hit me.” He told the class, looking back at them. “She wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, and she was thrown out of her car and into my backseat. I actually passed out from the image. And trust me, this looks a lot better than what I saw.” He told the audience, chuckling slightly. “I came out of that accident with a few bruises and a few cuts. I’m a lot better now, as you can tell.” He told them, clicking the button so it would go to the next slide, a picture of him in the hospital bed. His mother had taken this picture. He was eating some pudding and watching television.

“And so are the other two little passengers that were in the other car. Two three month old twins. Beautiful babies.” Louis told the audience as he looked around. “All they have is their mother, the woman who was in my backseat. But now, they have no one. That woman is fighting for her life. She will never be the way she was, if she wakes up. And those kids, they are in the foster home system before they will be put in an adoption agency. Those kids will never know their mother. They will never know the woman who gave birth to them. They will never know what she looks like, or who she was. Simply because she wasn’t wearing her seatbelt.” Louis told the audience before he walked back to the podium. “A few things happened within the past few days.” Louis told the audience. “I was rushing to write a speech that would most likely bore you guys out of your minds. I had gotten into an accident. I had joined a few organizations to help aware people of the dangers of not wearing your seat belts. I had done an interview for the newspaper and the local news. And I filed to adopt two three month olds, because I don’t trust the foster homes and adoption agencies.” Louis told the class as he clicked the button to show a picture of him and the twins. The twins were still in the hospital and would be until they were placed somewhere. And Louis was fighting for them.

“These little children, these little babies, Eric Lloyd and Jamie Lynn, are still in the hospital. And they will be until someone gets them.” He explained. “But they would still be with their mother if she was buckled up. They wouldn’t be going through the system if she was buckled up.” Louis told them as he looked around the room. “Now, two kids are motherless and she’s another statistic. She adds up with the hundreds of thousands of people who had died simply because they weren’t wearing their seatbelts. She could have lived. She could have just gotten out of this with some bruises or maybe a few broken bones. But she’s not.” Louis told them as he clicked the button and another picture came up, this time it was a pie chart.

“In our country, every two minutes, there is an accident. Every five minutes someone dies from an accident. Seventy two percent of those people who died weren’t wearing a seatbelt. Five percent of those were from massive injuries from accidents where seatbelts were worn, but death couldn’t be avoided, with or without a seatbelt being worn. Seventy two is a way bigger number than five. So, make the right decision. Buckle up. And help spread the word about how accidents could end if a seat belt isn’t worn. And don’t ever say that it won’t happen to you because that is what I said. I’m a good driver, or so I like to think, but it happened to me. And the seatbelt saved my life. I just wish that a seatbelt saved that lady’s life as well.” Louis told the audience as he pressed the button, ending his slide show.

(AN, those statistics are not correct. I made them up.)

The class clapped as Louis went to get his flash drive out of the USB port. Louis blushed at the praise his class was giving him. He was never really good with getting attention or having the attention on him.

“May I ask a question?” One of the girls in the back asked.

“Sure.” Louis told her as he looked up and gathered his notecards, he had them in case he needed some information or he had forgotten something.

“Aren’t you too young to adopt?” She asked. Louis just smiled and shook his head.

“No, all I need to do is pass a background check and show that I can raise children and that I can afford them.” Louis told her as he fixed his notecards. “Since there isn’t anyone to get the kids, the courts are trying to get someone to get them quickly so they don’t go from house to house. My lawyer is helping me out so I can get them.” Louis explained to the girl as he looked around the room with a smile. His eyes landed back on the girl, her name was Jenna. “And they love me, so that helps. They wouldn’t even let the nurses hold them.” Louis told Jenna.

“Alright, Louis. Good job.” Louis’s teacher, Mr. Lewis, told Louis as he finished typing on his computer. Mr. Lewis was grading Louis’s speech as Louis gave it. Louis nodded and went back to his seat, sitting down in his chair. “I hope all goes well with you and this, Louis. Those are beautiful children. And I am glad that you are okay.” Mr. Lewis told Louis, Louis blushed and mumbled a small ‘thank you.’, before he looked down at his paper to see who was supposed to go up and give their speech next. “Eli, you’re up next.” Mr. Lewis called out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Please kudos, bookmark, subscribe, everything. I love you all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis had been working extremely hard with his lawyer to get both children under his custody. The courts didn’t like that he was so young, but Louis did pass all of the tests that he had to take. He even received a promotion with his job. But the fact that he was so young, only nineteen years old, and that he still lived with his parents didn’t help his case any.

“Maybe if you get your own apartment, it could help you?” Louis’ lawyer, Dylan, suggested. Louis was currently sitting in Dylan’s office, he had just gotten off from school and today was his day off of work. “You are now the assistant manager at the store you work in. You’ll have enough money to get a decent apartment.” Dylan told Louis.

Louis didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t want to move away from his parents, but he did know that he needed to grow up sooner or later. “I’ll go look for one, do you think it will really help?” Louis asked as he ran his hand through his hair. He really wanted these kids. He loved them already. He goes by the hospital every day during his hour and a half lunch break, when he has school. When he doesn’t have school, he goes and sees them after work. He has grown fonder of the babies, just like they have with him.

“It might help. It will show that you are independent.” Dylan told Louis as he typed a few things on his computer. “You won’t be able to get any government assistance no matter what you do. But you have a fairly good income coming in. And you still have that inheritance from your grandparents and that savings account that you haven’t touched yet, but you still put money in.” Dylan told Louis.

Louis knew that he had enough money. He had a ton of money that his grandparents had left him and he had a lot in savings as well. “I don’t know…” Louis mumbled as he sighed and looked down at his lock screen, it was a picture of him and the twins, to check the time. He was hoping that he might be able to go and visit the twins before visiting hours were over with.

“Just think about it. I’m doing all that I can, but Louis, they won’t see you as a responsible, independent adult if you still live with your parents.” Dylan told Louis.

 

~'~

 

Two weeks after that conversation, Louis found himself standing in an empty apartment, it was empty besides the appliances that came with it; the stove/oven, dishwasher, refrigerator, microwave, washer and dryer. The apartment was a two bedroom, one bath. It was a nice size and Louis got it pretty cheap. There was even a good daycare nearby, and he could walk to work and school from here. He didn’t know how he had gotten this place so cheap. “We have two days to get this place set up and ready, Louis.” Jay told Louis as she brought in a box that was to go in Louis’s room.

“Jay, honey, let’s bring the big stuff in first, okay?” Mark told his wife as he followed her. Louis just sighed at his parents and looked around the room some more. This was his place. His home. And hopefully, this was where he would raise the twins for a while. The bed rooms were fairly large, so he knew that he would be able to put two child’s beds in the ‘guest room’ and he’d still have room for them both to have a dresser and a toy chest. There was a lot of room in this apartment. Louis really didn’t think that he would ever get this lucky.

“Where do you want the couch and the TV?” Lottie, Louis’s oldest younger sister asked as she walked in behind him. “There, by that wall and the TV in the corner, kind of like how we have at home. And the chair right there.” Louis told Lottie as he pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Louis wanted the living room to look similar to the one that they had at their home. He wanted the couch on the back wall and the loveseat on the wall to the right of it. He wanted the TV in the corner of the room that way everyone will be able to see it, and he wanted to chair to be in the corner beside the loveseat. It was simple and easy.

“Okay, I’ll tell dad. Lottie told Louis before she went off to go and find their father to tell him that Louis had the living room set out.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Louis knew that it wasn’t anyone from his family. There were all in the living room, besides his other sisters who were at home, getting everything situated. Mark and Lottie were moving the couch onto the side wall instead of the back wall so they could move the love seat over to the back wall. They had it the other way around, but Louis decided that he didn’t like that. And with them needing to get everything ready for the people who was helping Louis with his case. They were coming by in a few days to take pictures so they could show the court that Louis had a stable place to raise the children.

“I’ll get it!” Louis called out as Mark panted and stood up straighter, rubbing his lower back and mumbling about how he was too old to be moving everything around a million times.

Louis ran up to the door and slowly opened it. “Hello?” He greeted the tall male who was standing at his doorway. This guy had tattoos and piercings everywhere. Okay, not everywhere, but still. He had his lip pierced and his eyebrow. And he had something on his nose. He had his septum pierced. That looked painful. And his tattoos, yeah, those were pretty much everywhere. The male was wearing a beanie and a tank top, as well as a pair of extremely tight black pants. “Can I help you?” Louis asked, he was quite scared of this male, who honestly looked like he could be Louis’s age, or close to it. But that didn’t matter to Louis, he didn’t like the way this guy dressed. It truly scared him. He was supposed to feel safe in this apartment building, and he didn’t right now.

“Hi, I’m Harry, your neighbor.”

 

~'~

 

“Who was at the door?” Jay asked as Lottie groaned and pushed the couch back against the wall, careful of the window behind it.

“Just a neighbor.” Louis whispered. He didn’t want to talk about his new neighbor. He really didn’t think that he would be able to live near someone who looked like that. He didn’t feel comfortable. The guy could be a drug addict or a drug dealer or something! Louis couldn’t raise children near people like him! But he really had no choice. He was just going to have to ignore him and hope that the courts didn’t find out that a punk was living in the same apartment complex, on the same floor, right next door to Louis.

“Oh.” Jay began as she sat down on the love seat, which was still in the middle of the room. “Why didn’t you invite him in? Offer him some tea?” She asked, looking over at her son.

Louis just shook his head and sat down on the chair that was in its correct place. “He was… Busy? Just stopped by to say hello.” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his lap, pulling his feet onto the char so he could sit ‘criss-cross apple sauce’, as he called it. Jay nodded as Mark asked where Louis wanted the love seat, making Jay get up from her spot to move to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.  
> Please kudos, bookmark, subscribe, everything. I love you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Louis loved living in his own apartment. He didn’t have to listen to his mother and sisters argue. He didn’t have to worry about an argument starting up between himself and his mother, or himself and his sisters. He did keep the place clean. It had to stay clean or he could potentially not get the twins. And Louis really did want those babies. They meant so much to Louis already and he wasn’t ready to give up or lose this fight.  
Like Dylan had said, though, Louis getting his own place did make the courts consider him more responsible and mature. That was a huge plus.  
And what was even better, Louis hasn’t seen his punk neighbor since the day Harry came to introduce himself to Louis. And Louis loved that. He liked that he could now feel safe in his home. Louis knew that he shouldn’t judge Harry without knowing him first, but Louis did. He was human. He wasn’t perfect. He knew that there was a possibility that Harry was a good person, just loves decorating his body.  
Louis didn’t even know why people got tattoos and piercings and stuff. It may be attractive now, but in a few years, it won’t be. Gravity will take its toll and everything will go down south. Like they say, a butterfly on the back becomes a buzzard on the crack.  
And piercings, what guy has piercings? Those are girly things. Only girls should have piercings. Louis was old fashioned, he knew it. But he just didn’t understand people anymore. And he didn’t understand why Harry would have his nose pierced! And his eyebrow! And his lip!  
“I really need to stop thinking about him...” Louis mumbled as he fixed himself a glass of sweet iced tea. There was a time when Louis didn’t like sweet tea. He didn’t know why he didn’t like it then. He absolutely loved it now.  
“Talking to yourself again?” Louis heard his friend, Niall, ask. Niall was a transfer student. He transferred from Ireland to America, where Louis was raised. Louis was born in the United Kingdom, Doncaster to be exact. His parents moved here to America when he was young, a little bit after Lottie was born. They seemed to have liked it better here than in the UK. Louis’s grandparents even lived here for a bit.  
“No.” Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Only crazy people talk to themselves, Niall.” Louis told his friend. Louis didn’t even know why Niall was here. All Niall had done was mess things up and eat his food when he was supposed to be helping Louis with the final touches with his apartment. Niall didn’t do much help at all. Like, ever.  
“No, Louis.” Niall stated as he moved to Louis’s refrigerator. “Only crazy people answer themselves, but you are still crazy.” He told Louis, sending a wink in Louis’s direction.  
Louis, again, rolled his eyes and looked down at his glass of tea. “I really hope I get the twins. I’ve already picked out beds and cribs and clothes and toys and everything.” Louis whispered. Louis knew that it would only hurt him if he did this, but he couldn’t help it. He hasn’t bought anything yet, but he has picked a lot of stuff out and added them it his ‘cart’ online.  
“I hope you do as well. Those kids are adorable, from what you’ve shown me.” Niall told Louis. Niall has yet to see the twins in person, he’s only seen pictures that Louis has taken, and videos that his mother had sent him. Louis truly did love these babies, and he could tell that they loved him as well. They wouldn’t let hardly anyone else near them, unless it was Louis or Louis was around or he had told them that they were okay or something. It’s like those babies trusted Louis more than anyone else.  
“I don’t know what I will do if I don’t get them, Niall. I’m doing everything I can in order to get those babies. I just hope I get them.” He mumbled. Louis had spent so much time and energy into this, he really hoped that it would pay off.  
“So…” Niall began as he put the lunch meat on the counter so he could make himself a sandwich, he had already gotten the bread out. “Who is Harry?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow as he began to make himself and Louis a sandwich.  
Louis nearly chocked on his tea when he heard Niall ask that. How did he know who Harry was? Louis never spoke to Niall about him. And Louis didn’t plan on it anyways. He hasn’t seen Harry in three damn days and he was okay with that.  
“Who?” Louis asked, trying to play it off as if he didn’t know who Harry was.  
Niall, obviously, didn’t believe that Louis didn’t know who Harry was. “You talked about his piercings and tattoos, saying something about how stupid they were.” Niall told Louis, raising an eyebrow.  
“When?” Louis asked. Louis didn’t remember ever talking about Harry. Never. And he didn’t want to talk about Harry or to Harry.  
“Like, five minutes ago?” Niall told Harry as he placed Louis’s sandwich on the table in front of Louis before sitting down across the table from Louis.  
Louis blushed as he looked down at the food that his friend made. “Oh, um… he’s just my neighbor. He has a ton of tattoos. And he smelt like smoke… and he had his nose pierced! Like, the thing in the middle!” Louis told Niall, bringing his hand up to his nose to show where Harry’s piercings were. “And his lip! How does he eat with that thing?!” Louis exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air.  
Niall just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. “Sounds, good.” He told Louis. Louis kind of stopped listening to Louis ramble. “You like him.” Niall simply stated, causing Louis to gasp and chock on his own spit.  
“Did you not just hear me?” He asked Niall. “I DO NOT like him. He’s... he’s a bad boy! A punk! I don’t like punks, Niall.” Louis explained. Louis didn’t like punks. He liked guys who were clean cut. Clean shaved. Clear of tattoos and piercings. And didn’t smell like smoke. Those were the types of guys Louis liked. He could never like someone who was a punk. He couldn’t do that. He refused to do that. “And he probably has his tongue pierced! He’s a bad boy, Niall! I can’t like a bad boy, especially with me trying to get the twins.” Louis mumbled.  
Niall just sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes. “K. whatever, think what you want. But you need to hurry up. Dylan is supposed to be here soon to take pictures or whatever. And the kitchen is still dirty. I’ll clean the bathroom.” Niall told Louis before he took another bite of his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter four… Hope you like it. Its just kind of a filler or whatever, but its done. I might post another chapter later on tonight or maybe tomorrow. :)
> 
> Please remember to vote and comment, I really need to have some feedback, you guys. I know that I'm not the best with feedback and getting back to you all, but I really do appreciate the critique and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all, thank you. :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Dylan came to take the pictures, Louis was extremely nervous. He didn’t know how the courts would take this. He knew that he had room for the two babies, but what if they decided that he didn’t? Louis didn’t want those two babies to be with some random family who didn’t really want or need them. Louis wanted to be a father. He wanted to raise these two children. He understood the sacrifices that he would have to make, but he was willing to make those sacrifices. He was more than willing to make the sacrifices.

“I like the place.” Dylan said as he looked around. Louis smiled and politely thanked Dylan as he went to make Dylan a glass of iced tea. Hopefully, the pictures would show that Louis had a nice, clean home and that Louis had room for the children. Louis would also have to have a letter from his landlord, saying that it was okay for him to have the two children living in the apartment. He already spoke with his landlord about that and the landlord was writing up the statement to say that Louis could have the children living in the apartment if he abided by the rules.

The rules for living in the place were simple. Anything broken by the tenant, Louis, would have to be paid for by the tenant, Louis. Anything that happens to the apartment that is Louis’s fault, Louis would have to pay for. There was to be no loud music or anything like that. Drinking and smoking was okay as long as it was in the apartment and not outside. No illegal drugs were allowed in the apartments, but the landlord said that he wasn’t going to go into the house and look for anything. And if Louis wanted a pet in the house, he’d have to pay a pet fee, unless it was fish. And the pets couldn’t be too large or exotic. Louis wouldn’t have a problem with that rule. He really didn’t have time to care for a pet.

But, the landlord was getting the papers ready for the court and that was all Louis really wanted. He wanted to hurry up and get these babies. He just wanted the courts to hurry up and grant him custody of these two beautiful babies. That’s all Louis wanted. He wanted these babies. He felt as if it was his fault that these babies had lost their only parent. And he wanted to be the one to raise them. Louis would find out all about their mother and he’d tell them all about her. That was one thing that he was planning on doing when he got the twins, if he got them.

“I think the judge will approve of this.” Dylan told Louis, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

Louis smiled at that. He really hoped that the judge would okay this. He really hoped that they would deem him responsible enough for raising two babies. “I really hope so. I love those babies and I’ve only known them for a week or so.” Louis told his friend, his lawyer. Louis wanted this more than anything. He knew that the semester was almost over with, so that would give him more time to spend with the twins before classes started up again. And he knew that his mother would babysit them if he needed her to, and he knew that he would need her to. He didn’t want to take them to a preschool or a daycare just yet. He would much rather have his mother watch them while he worked and went to school.

“I really think that you’ll get them, Louis. The judge already seems to like you. And you’re more responsible than most adults.” Dylan told Louis. “Plus, you’re the only person who has showed any interest in getting the kids. The fact that you are trying to put a fight up before anything even happened just to get them shows how much you truly want these babies. And they love you.” Dylan told Louis as he began to take a few pictures of the kitchen area, since they were already in there. Louis couldn’t help but blush at Dylan’s words. Louis knew that he was the only one who was truly fighting for these babies, but he didn’t care. He wanted them and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him from fighting with these babies. Nothing at all.

 

~`~

Louis and Dylan were in the guest bedroom, taking pictures and whatnot, when Louis heard a knock on the door. “I’ll be right back.” Louis excused himself so he could go and answer the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but Niall could be coming back to get something or to hang out.

“Hello?” Louis asked as he opened the door. When he saw who it was, he almost slammed the door in his face. “Harry, can I help you?” Louis asked, closing the door slightly so Harry couldn’t come in if he tried, it would be easier for Louis to shut the door on Harry if he needed to.

“My dad told me to bring this to you, Louis.” Harry told Louis, holding out a manila envelope.

Dad? Who was Harry’s dad?

“What?” Louis asked, looking at the envelope.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “Mr. Styles. The landlord.” He told Louis, whose eyes widened even more. Harry’s father was his landlord? “The owner of this building...” Harry continued.

Louis raised his hand, stopping harry, before he grabbed the manila envelope. “Please thank your father for me.” Louis quickly told Harry. At least Louis got his papers for the judge.

As Louis began to close the door, a strong force stopped it. Louis looked up and saw that Harry’s hand was on the door to hold it in place. “May I come in?” Harry asked. Louis was about to say ‘no’ when Dylan walked up. “Dylan.” Harry greeted Dylan as Dylan came into view. Louis looked over at Dylan and then back at harry. How did harry know Dylan? Maybe he needed a lawyer to help him because he’s a delinquent.

“Hey, Harry.” Dylan greeted harry with a smile.

Now Louis was confused. So very confused. “What?” Louis asked as he looked at his longtime family friend, and lawyer, then back at harry. What on earth was going on? “How do you know each other?” Louis asked. It really wasn’t any of his business how they knew each other, but he was curious.

“We went to the same college. I was graduating and he was starting out. He lived in my dorm, down the hall.” Dylan explained to Louis. So, maybe harry didn’t drop out of school like Louis assumed that he did.

“But, you’re like, thirty... and he’s not?” Louis questioned. Harry chuckled as he leaned on the doorframe.

“I’m twenty, yeah. But I graduated high school early.” Harry informed Louis. Okay, maybe harry was smarter than Louis was giving him credit.

“Don’t let the tattoos and piercings fool you, Lou. Harry cried for two weeks straight after his mommy left him at the dorms.” Dylan chuckled as he moved to playfully hit Harry’s shoulder. Louis was completely and totally confused.

“I need to lie down...” Louis mumbled as he walked away from the door. “I’ll see you later, Dylan. Nice to see you again Harry…” Louis told them before retreating to his room. He knew that Dylan would shut and lock the door when he left. And Louis figured that Dylan would leave in a few moments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is chapter 5. Two updates in one day! WOOT! Ha-ha... I’m so lame... okay, well, you may or may not get another update today. If you don’t, and if you do, you’ll get an update tomorrow... maybe two? Who knows?
> 
> Anyways, please remember to vote, fan, comment, subscribe, bookmark, whatever. AND PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED SOME CRITIQUES! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON’T LIKE, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

“He’s my landlord’s son!” Louis exclaimed as he sat in the break room at the store he worked in. Louis’s coworker, Sam, just sighed and looked at Louis.

“Lou. Man. Who is ‘he’?” Sam asked as he put another quarter into the vending machine.

Louis looked over at his coworker, gasping at the older man. Sam was a few years older than Louis, and he was way taller than Louis. But that didn’t say much. Louis was fairly short for a male. “I have been talking about him all day?” Louis told Sam. Louis had been talking about how Harry was such a bad boy and that he was his landlord’s son all day long. Louis just rolled his eyes when Sam shrugged and typed the code for his bag of chips. “Harry? The punk guy with the tattoos and piercings? My new neighbor?” Louis told Sam.

Sam reached down to get his chips before speaking. “Oh, so… what’s wrong with tattoos?” Sam asked. Sam had tattoos, not very many. But he did have a few.

Louis sighed and looked at Sam as the older man loudly opened his bag of chips. “Nothing is wrong with some tattoos, Sam, but he has his body tattooed. Like, more than just his mom’s name or whatever.” Louis explained. Louis didn’t like tattoos at all, but Sam did have tattoos and Louis wasn’t going to diss them completely. Sam had maybe two that Louis knew of but they weren’t visible unless you looked at Sam’s back or his stomach.

Sam just nodded and sat back down in his chair. “So, I’m guessing that you don’t like this guy?” Sam asked, getting a chip out of the bag and bringing it up to his mouth so he could eat it.

Louis shook his head and looked down at his cellphone, looking at the picture of him and the twins. “I’m scared that I might not get the kids because of them.” Louis explained. “And he smelt of smoke.” Louis added. The reason for Louis not liking Harry just might not be just his appearance, but the fear that Louis living near someone who looked like Harry would stop him from getting the twins. Louis was scared that he wouldn’t be able to get the twins and he was afraid that his neighbor’s appearance just might be the reason for that.

Sam nodded and brought another chip to his mouth, chewing it slowly before he spoke. “They won’t just not let you get the kids because you have a neighbor with tattoos and piercings, Louis.” Sam explained to Louis. It was a ridiculous idea for Louis to believe that the fact that he had a neighbor who dressed and looked like a punk would stop him from getting the twins. Louis just had to think about things that were more realistic and he knew that. It was just hard.

“I know. But I’m just scared…” Louis admitted before he looked down at his phone again, just looking at the little twins. Louis was so nervous and scared. He was terrified that he wouldn’t be good enough to get the kids. He wanted everything to be perfect. He didn’t want anything to be going wrong because just one small thing could possibly ruin his chances of getting the kids. Louis would do anything to get these babies.

“You can’t control your neighbors, Louis. Besides, you are in one of the good apartment complexes. You’ll be just fine.” Sam promised as he finished his chips, there were only a few chips in the small bag, and crumbled up the bag. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for work.” Sam told Louis as he stood up and put his trash in the trashcan.

Louis stood up and followed Sam, but Louis stopped by his locker so he could put his phone in the locker. On the inside of Louis’s locker, he had a picture of him and the twins taped to the inside. Louis smiled as he gently touched the picture before he closed it and went back to work.

 

~'~

 

Louis had about thirty minutes left of his shift when he heard the door open. The place wasn’t very crowded. There was only about three people in the store, not including workers. Louis stood up straighter so he could greet the customer, Louis was putting some things on one of the shelves, when he saw a male in skinny jeans and a t shirt and a beanie on.  “May I help you?” Louis asked the customer. Louis had to admit, this customer looked very nice from the back. Whoever it was was looking at something on one of the shelves.

“Louis?” The other male asked, turning around to reveal who he was. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Harry, um, yeah. Assistant manager…” Louis whispered, pointing at his name tag. Louis didn’t know why his luck was so bad. He seemed to keep running into Harry everywhere he went. Louis wasn’t that fond of that.

“I see.” Harry nodded as he looked Louis up and down, his eyes finally landing on Louis’s face. “So, how are you liking the apartment?” Harry asked as he put his hands into his front pockets. Louis didn’t even know how Harry could fit his hands in those tight pockets. His pants were so tight, it looked nearly impossible for Harry to do that.

Louis cleared his throat, blushing as he noticed Harry eyeing him. “It’s nice. I like it...” he told Harry before he looked over at the clock on the wall. Twenty seven more minutes. Then he could go home. That’s what he was counting down from. In twenty seven minutes, or so, Louis would be able to leave and see the two babies that he was so desperately trying to get custody of.

“That’s good!” Harry told Louis. “It’s one of the best apartments dad has that his renting.” Harry told Louis. Louis just nodded and cleared his throat as he looked at the shelf behind Harry.

“Do you need help with something?” Louis asked. Louis was still nervous about Harry. Harry was the type of person that Louis didn’t associate himself with. But, despite all of that, Harry was nice. He’s been nothing but nice since Louis and Harry first met.

“No, I’ve got it. Thanks though. Are you feeling better? You seemed sick last time we saw each other.” Harry asked, looking down at Louis.

“Yeah, I’m okay...” Louis told Harry. Louis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be rude and leave Harry. But then again, Harry didn’t need any help, so there was no need for Louis to be there. “How old are you?” Louis found himself asking. He didn’t know why he asked, he was just curious and it slipped.

“I’m twenty, you?” Harry asked, leaning on the shelf gently so it wouldn’t tip over.

Louis didn’t know that Harry was just a year older than him. Dylan has been out of college for a few years. Three to be exact. So Harry had to be, what, seventeen when he started? Wow. Louis did not expect that at all. “Um, nineteen.” Louis told Harry as he shifted on his feet.

So far, Louis’s entire assumptions about Harry have been so totally incorrect. Harry was, so far, a really nice and apparently, Harry was smart. “When did you graduate high school?” Louis asked, wanting to change the conversation to where it was away from him.

Harry chuckled as he moved his hands to where they were in his tight pockets. “I was home schooled, graduated at sixteen.” He told the younger man. “I’m finishing my degree this year at a four year school that goes through the college in town.” Harry told Louis.

Louis was impressed. Harry was almost finished with school already? Louis was just now finishing his first year! And Harry was only a year older than Louis. “What are you going for?” Louis asked. Louis wanted to know what Harry was going to school for. Dylan said that they were in the same dorm building. So, maybe they were going in the same field or something like that?

“Criminal Justice, you?” Harry asked. Criminal justice? Louis didn’t know that someone who looked like Harry would go for a career like that. It really did surprise Louis because he figured that Harry was doing illegal things, like drugs and stuff.

“Secondary Education. I want to be a high school math teacher.” Louis shyly told Harry, moving closer to Harry as another customer walked by.

“A teacher? Wow. That’s cool!” Harry told Louis as Louis blushed. Louis wasn’t used to complements.

“Yeah...” He whispered before Sam came up to them, Louis turning slightly so he could see Sam.

“Lou, time for us to clock out.” He told Louis before walking away.

Louis sighed in relief and turned to say goodbye to Harry, but Louis ended up tripping over his own feet and falling towards the older punk. Thankfully, Harry caught him so he wouldn’t face plant the ground. But it wasn’t any less embarrassing. “Thanks.” Louis whispered.

Harry chuckled, his arms still around Louis’s waist, holding him. “No problem, sweetheart.” Harry told Louis, looking down at the younger, blushing man. And when Louis looked up into Harrys emerald eyes, he swore that he fell in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, the storms are over with and I was able to finish this chapter. I may or may not update again tonight or tomorrow. It just depends on what I’m doing. But, here is chapter six. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and give me complaints about this. Tell me what you think, tell me if my grammar is bad or if I messed something up. Please. I need comments to help me get better with my writing.
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, bookmark, tell your friends, love others, etc. :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is longer than I had thought it would be…. But, here is the next chapter, enjoy. :)

“So, you like him now?” Niall asked Louis, confused. Louis had been talking about how much he didn’t like Harry and Harry’s tattoos and stuff. Now Louis liked him? Niall was confused.

“Yeah... He was at the grocery store the other day and I saw him... We started talking some then I tripped and he caught me, and I looked into his eyes, and they are so beautiful, Niall. Absolutely beautiful.” Louis told Niall, making his little story on what happened at the grocery store short. He wasn’t going to go into complete and total detail of what happened. Louis didn’t want to bore Niall with unimportant details.

Niall nodded and looked over at Louis. “So, you like him? The punk guy that you would never like?” He asked, his tone mocking. Niall knew that Louis would end up liking this punk. Louis talked about him way too much.

“I don’t know… Yeah? No? Yes?” Louis mumbled, resting his head in his hands. Louis liked Harry. He was actually smart and he was kind and he was sweet. And he would look okay if there weren’t a billion tattoos and piercings littering his body. His appearance made Louis scared that if something did happen with them, even a friendship, that the courts and the judge would judge Louis and Harry and deny Louis the kids. He knew that the court date was set for a few weeks, almost a week and Louis could lose the battle that he was fighting. He could lose this and never see those babies again and it might be because of Harry.

“Well, you should find out soon, mate. Don’t want to admit it to yourself when he’s taken.” Niall told Louis. And Niall was right. It would hurt Louis too much if he finally admitted to himself, and wasn’t afraid to admit it, that he liked that punk, tattooed, pierced man. But, Louis didn’t want to admit it or state it and be rejected by Harry. Louis didn’t even know if Harry was gay! And Louis could be judged and rejected the kids if he and Harry became something other than neighbors. This was just so hard.

“I know, Niall. I know.” Louis mumbled as he rubbed his face with the heel of his hands. This was all too confusing. This was all too much. He felt like a little girl who has a crush on some older boy and is scared of being rejected by him. Mainly because that’s basically what this was. Except for Louis wasn’t a girl. Louis was scared of rejection. And not only by Harry, but by his parents and society and the courts and the judge and everything else. Louis was just scared.

 

~`~

 

Every time Louis would see Harry, Louis would blush like a little girl, bow his head and scurry off. Even if he was just going to go and check the mail or walk out to his car, Louis would act like that. He was sure that it was scaring Harry some because Harry wouldn’t say much, just wave or something like that. Then again, Louis wouldn’t give him much time to try and communicate.

After about three days of this, Louis was taken away from his book that he was reading when he heard a knock on the door. Louis slowly got up, reading the last bit of the paragraph he was on, before marking his spot and going to open the door.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Was the first thing that was said when Louis opened the door. And Louis didn’t say that. Harry did. “I’ve tried being nice and I thought that you’d talk to me, or at least wave...” Harry mumbled.

Louis bit his lip as he looked up at Harry, his eyes settling on the ring in his nose before he looked up a bit more so he could look into Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” Louis whispered. Harry looked hurt and Louis didn’t know why. “Um, please come in...” Louis told Harry as he opened the door more and stepped to the side so Harry could get in. this was the first time that Louis had let Harry in, and Louis knew that it wouldn’t be the last.

Harry walked into the house, taking his shoes off at the door. Harry then took his beanie off and tucked it into his back pocket as he walked to the living room. “Would you like some tea? Or water? I’ve got soda as well.” Louis rambled as he followed Harry, shutting and locking the door first. Louis didn’t want to be a bad host to his guest. And this was his first real guest. Everyone else was either family or a friend that has known for a long time.

“Do you have beer?” Harry asked, looking back at Louis. Louis shook his head and awkwardly stood.

“I’m too young to buy, or consume, alcohol…” Louis told Harry. And Harry was too young to legally do that as well. Maybe Harry had others get him alcohol or something like that? Louis didn’t know. But he did know that he would never drink it and he would never let someone drink it in his home.

“Then water, please.” Harry told Louis, chuckling a bit at Louis’s statement about being too young. Louis nodded and retreated to the kitchen to get Harry and himself a bottle of water so they could drink. Gosh, Louis felt so awkward.

Louis walked back to the kitchen and bit his lip as he looked at Harry, who was on his cell phone. Harry was probably texting or something like that. Louis looked at Harry for a few more seconds, just watching how his arms moved while he typed away on his cellular device.

“It’s rude to stare, Louis.” Harry chuckled, breaking Louis from his little stare fest. Louis blushed deep red as he walked into the living room and sat down next to Harry on the couch. This was going to be so awkward, Louis could already tell.

“So…” Louis began as he handed Harry one of the bottles of water. Louis didn’t really know what to do or say at the moment. He was never really good at starting conversations or keeping a conversation up, not without saying or doing something that would make things awkward.

“So…” Harry repeated as he opened his bottle of water, taking a sip of the water afterwards.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just sipping on their water in silence, before Louis finally spoke. The silence was absolutely killing him. “I’m sorry for ignoring you.” Louis quietly apologized. Louis didn’t mean to ignore Harry, it kind of just happened. “I was just scared...” Louis explained.

Harry nodded his head a bit as he swallowed his water. “What are you scared of?” Harry asked as he screwed the cap onto the bottle of water and sat it down on one of the costars that was on the coffee table.

Louis sat his water down on another coaster and looked down at his lap. “I’m scared that I won’t get the twins.” Louis whispered. “I’m scared that the judge won’t like that I’, friends with a punk.” Louis quietly told Harry, missing the flash of hurt in Harry’s eyes. Louis continued on, though. “I’m scared that they won’t let me have the twins because I like a boy who’s covered in tattoos and piercings. I’m scared that they won’t give be the kids. I’m really scared.” Louis whispered, not once looking up at Harry.

Before Louis had even finished his little speech, he was crying. And as soon as he was finished, Harry’s arms were around him, in a comforting way, of course. “Shh, Louis… It’s okay, being friends with me isn’t going to hurt your chances of getting those babies… Liking someone covered in tattoos and piercings won’t either.” Harry whispered to Louis as he rubbed Louis’s side. Harry didn’t really know what to do. He hasn’t been around many emotional people and it was obvious that Louis was an emotional person. So Harry just tried his very best to make Louis stop crying.

“Everyone keeps telling me that, but I don’t know if I can believe them!” Louis cried as he looked up at Harry. Everyone around Louis, or so it seemed, has told Louis that exact same thing. Just because Harry looked like he did didn’t mean that Harry would be the reason why Louis didn’t get the kids, if Louis didn’t get them. But Louis just couldn’t believe them. People made their first judgments based on looks these days, not personality or brains or whatever. So Louis was scared that Harry’s appearance would prevent him from getting those two beautiful children.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, we have to change something, or start something.
> 
> Starting now, I will not update unless I get at least one comment that is giving me an opinion on the story and that is telling me what they feel. Five words in the comment doesn’t count. Please, I need this. I just want to get better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> Love you all. <3
> 
> You are all extremely beautiful human beings. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Louis laughed as Harry told him a story about some boy who was in his old dorm when he lived there, Harry had moved into the apartment he was in two years ago. He was only at the dorms for the first year or so of college. “He really did that?! Oh gosh, Harry! That’s so funny!” Louis exclaimed.

“I know!” Harry exclaimed as he laughed hard, hitting his knee as he did so. “He fell and landed in the dog shit! It was hilarious!” Harry laughed as he cried slightly because of how hard he was laughing.

Louis didn’t like it when people cursed, but when Harry did it, he didn’t mind at all. Cursing actually sounded pretty good when it was coming from Harry’s mouth. “Wow.” Louis told Harry. The man who Harry was speaking about went around campus drunk, screaming about how he loved watching Barney and he slipped on a piece of paper and fell in a massive pile of dog poop. It was absolutely hilarious.

“So, Louis.” Harry started when they were both calmed down some. “Tell me about these twins that you are wanting oh so badly.” Harry told Louis as he took a sip of his water.

Just mentioning the twins, and thinking of the twins, made a large smile form on Louis’s face. Louis loved talking about these babies. “They are so cute, Harry! And they love me!” Louis started as he reached for his phone so he could unlock it and show Harry all of the pictures of him and the twins, or just of the twins. Louis had an entire folder dedicated to the twins. And there were about four hundred pictures in the folder. “And I love them. I’m trying so hard to get these babies.” Louis told Harry.

“They are almost four months old now.” Louis told Harry. “They are getting so big! They are growing so much. My court date to talk to the judge and stuff is in a few weeks. I really hope that I can get them. I love them so much.” Louis told Harry. Louis really wanted these babies. They were so close to being four months old and Louis didn’t want them to grow up in a hospital or in a foster home or anything like that. Louis wanted those babies and he was going to fight until he got them.

“You’ll get them.” Harry assured Louis as he played his hand on Louis’s knee. “You’re so smart. And you have a nice job. You have your own place. And you have a great lawyer. I truly believe that you will get those babies. I can see how much you love them, Louis. And they love you, based on the pictures and how you describe your time with them.” Harry told Louis as he gave Louis’s knee a small squeeze.

That statement, Harry’s little statements, made Louis feel so good. It made Louis feel like he was on top of the world. He was never good with complements, he never believed them, but what Harry said made Louis feel so good. Harry’s simple words were so sweet. So, yes, Louis was blushing like a little school girl. Not to mention Harry’s hand on Louis’s knee made Louis feel even more comfortable with Harry and it made Louis’s skin rise with goose bumps. Harry really did have an effect on Louis and Louis didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis thanked Harry as he placed his hand on top of Harry’s hand. Harry didn’t seem to mind and Louis knew that he liked touching Harry, so any chance to touch Harry he got, he would take it. Louis had been touching Harry, just little touches, since he and Harry first started having an actual conversation after Louis admitted that he was scared.

Harry smiled even more as he felt Louis’s hand on his and moved his hand so that he was holding Louis’s much smaller hand, their fingers laced together. Despite his bad boy image, Harry was a total sweetheart at heart. He was only like this for a few people, and Louis was one of those few people that he would ever be sweet to. “It’s no problem at all, babe.” Harry told Louis as he gave Louis’s hand a squeeze, making Louis blush even more than he previously was.

 

~`~

 

“Thanks for inviting me in.” Harry told Louis as he stood over the stove, stirring some ravioli. “And thanks for letting me stay for dinner.”

Louis smiled as he dipped his little brush in garlic/butter mixture. Harry and Louis were currently making ravioli and garlic sticks. Harry had the ravioli stuff and garlic at his home and Louis had the butter and garlic. So they decided to make themselves some dinner. Louis wasn’t the best of cooks, so he let Harry do all of the main cooking. But he did cut the ravioli so they could stuff them with the meat. And he was buttering up the garlic sticks before they were to be put in the oven.

“No need to thank me, Harry. Thanks for helping me cook dinner.” Louis thanked Harry, causing the older of the two to chuckle a little bit and shake his head. Louis painted the butter/garlic mixture on the breadsticks.

“Louis, no need to thank me.” Harry told Louis. “We can just think of this as a first date.” Harry joked. That joke made Louis blush and bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. _Date._ That made Louis’s heart skip a beat and his breathing pause for a moment. _Date._ Louis liked the sound of that.

“I’m finished with the breadsticks.” Louis told Harry. Louis needed Harry to get out of the way so he could put the breadsticks in the oven. Harry moved out of the way so Louis could open the door. Louis leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Louis place the breadsticks in the oven, Harry’s eyes on Louis’s bum. Louis’s bum looked very nice in those pants that he was wearing. Harry approved of those pants.

 

~`~

 

“Dinner was great.” Louis whispered to Harry as they stood by Louis’s front door. Louis and Harry ended up talking for hours after they ate. It was nearly midnight and Louis had to go to school in the morning, as did Harry.

Harry smiled widely and nodded as he looked at the innocent boy in front of him. “It was. Dinner was delicious. And I enjoyed being in your company.” Harry told Louis.

Louis felt that same way. He liked hanging out with Harry. He liked the simple touches and the looks and the stares, he could feel Harry staring at him at times. Louis didn’t mind. He liked it. Louis really had a good time with Harry. And he didn’t ever think that he would ever be admitting that.

“We should do this again?” Louis suggested as he bit his bottom lip nervously and rocked on the heels of his feet. Louis did want to have another little ‘date’ with Harry. Even if this wasn’t a date, Louis wanted to do this again.

“Definitely.” Harry whispered to Louis as he stepped a bit closer to Louis, causing Louis’s breathing to quicken. “I really enjoy being with you.” Harry whispered as he brought his hand to Louis’s cheek. Louis practically melted into Harry’s simple touch and closed his eyes.

“Me too.” Louis whispered right before he felt a pair of soft, plump lips on his own thin lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Chapter 8. I hope you like it. Tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> Remember to vote, like, comment, subscribe, fan, kudos, etc.
> 
> Same as last chapter. At least one comment before I update. I want to know honest opinions, more than a few words, please.
> 
> AND HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY TO ALL OF YOU MOTHERS AND MOTHERS TO BE! :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the A/N at the end for a chance to be dedicated to a chapter. :)

 

"So, let me get this straight." Niall began as he took a long sip of his smoothie.   "He kissed you? After you made ravioli?" Niall asked, wanting to make sure that he had all of this correct.  "And you did what?" Niall asked.

"I kissed him back." Louis whispered as he looked down at his smoothie. He had barely drank any of the cold beverage. He was too busy thinking of Harry and that kiss and telling Niall about their night together. Niall was Louis's best friend. He deserved to know what had happened and why Louis was so distracted in classes.

"You kissed back?" Niall asked, almost like he was just wanting Louis to say it again.

Louis just nodded and bit his bottom lip. Yeah, Louis kissed back. And yes, he liked it. More than he should have. 

"So, you were distracted in every single class this morning because of a kiss that you had almost fourteen hours ago?" Niall asked. Louis blushed even more and nodded. He really didn't want to talk about this in a public place and he shouldn't have brought it up. Now everyone in the restaurant knew his business. Okay, not everyone. In fact, Louis doubted that people were actually listening to them. 

"I knew it. I knew you liked him." Niall told Louis as he took a sip of his smoothie again.

"Who does Louis like?" A deep, raspy voice came from behind Louis. Louis didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was Harry. Louis felt sick now. He felt really sick.

Louis felt some one sit down next to him and he just stared down at his plate, a blush covering his face as he felt Harry's knee touch his owh knee.

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked before he stuck his hand out to Niall. "I'm Harry by the way." He told Niall as they shook hands.

"I know who you are. Louis hasn't stopped talking about you since he moved into his apartment. I'm Niall." Niall told Harry, who chuckled, as he greeted him. Suddenly, Niall yelped and reached down to rub his knee, mumbling about how rude it was to kick people. Louis just shrugged as he looked over at Niall.

"Oops." Louis told Niall as he felt Harry wrap his arm around his waist. 

"Awe, babe. You talked about me?" Harry asked, the smile on his face never fading at all, only growing larger. And Harry's dimples. Louis loved them.

After a moment of staring at Harry, Louis cleared his throat and looked away.  "I may have mentioned you a time or two." He told Harry as he picked up his smoothie and began to drink from the straw.

Harry chuckled as he gave Louis's side a small squeeze and then removed it so he could grab his sandwich. "I've mentioned you a time or two to my friends as well." Harry told Louis before he took a bite of the sandwich.

That statement only made Louis blush even more. Harry talked about him? Really? Louis liked that. He liked that Harry talked about him. 

"Louis would probably tell a stranger about you. Its always 'Harry this' and 'Harry that'. Its really annoying." Niall told Harry, causing Louis to blush even more. Louis didn't know that his face could ever get this shade of red. But it did. And it was.

"I'm not like that." Louis mumbled. Harry only laughed and gently elbowed Louis's side. Louis was too embarrassed to even look over at Harry. He just wanted to die in a hole.

"Sure you aren't." Harry told Louis, teasing the younger boy.  "Anyways. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight? That movie, Devil's Due or whatever, is playing." Harry suggested.

"That's a scary movie." Louis whispered to Harry, looking up at the punk male, who was smirking now.

"I know." Harry simply told Louis. Louis was absolutely terrified of scary movies. He was even scared of Scooby Doo at times. He couldn't handle them at all.

"I don-" Louis began, only to be interrupted by Niall.

"He'd love to." Niall told Harry as he stood up.  "Now, you two finalize the details to your date. I have to go to hell.." Niall told them as he began to pick his trash up. "I meant biology." Niall said before chucking.  "No, I was right the first time." He laughed before waving at Harry and Louis and walking to throw his trash away, leaving Harry and Louis alone at the table.

Niall didn't even have a biology class until one thirty.  And it was just now twelve. That little sneaker. 

"So, I'll pick you up at six? We can have dinner and then go to the movies?" Harry asked before he took another bite of his food.

Louis didn't know about this. He couldn't watch a scary movie. He was never good with them. And Harry wanted to go with to see one of the scariest movies of the year? Louis really didn't know.

But for some reason, Louis found himself agreeing to Harry's proposal.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is super duper short, but I updated. I updated on my phone, so tell me if there are any mistakes. The next chapter will be the date, maybe.
> 
> Remember to vote and comment and fan and subscribe and kudos and stuff.
> 
> And, at least one comment, telling me what you feel about this chapter, or the story in a whole. not just 'I love it' or something. I like that you love it, but tell me why, please and thank you.
> 
> I wrote this at midnight while it was raining again. O.o
> 
> I edited this during lunch break, I didn't have much time to do any rewriting or anything like that. 
> 
> But! Here is chapter 9! 
> 
> I might write chapter 10 later on today!
> 
> So, there is a possible double update today! :)
> 
> By the way, I was trying to look for an innocent Louis/punk Harry manip, but I can not find any. So, if you can find some or can make some or whatever, I'll dedicate a chapter to you. :)


	10. Chapter 10

“You will  _not_ wear that. That is absolutely terrible!” Lottie exclaimed as Louis walked out of his room with a blue and white stripped t shirt on, as well as a pair of red pants, rolled to his ankles, and some suspenders with a pair of glittery toms on his feet.

Louis frowned as he looked down at his attire. “I wear this stuff all the time...” Louis told his oldest younger sister. Lottie’s comment hurt… a lot. Louis liked what he had on. He liked his suspenders. He liked his toms. He liked how his hair was and his glasses. And this was his favorite shirt.

“I know!” Lottie exclaimed. “You wear that all of the time!” Lottie told Louis as she got up off of the couch. “I’m never letting you pick your clothes out again.” She mumbled as she made her way to Louis’s room, after pointing at the couch next to Niall, who was surprisingly quiet, telling him to sit. 

Louis sighed as he sat down to his best friend and took the suspenders off of his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. “I didn’t even get to see the twins much today.” Louis mumbled as he played with one of the straps to his suspenders. Louis so badly wanted to see his babies, he called them his children. They were his children, just not legally yet or anything like that, but Louis had faith that they would be soon.

“You were at the hospital from three to four thirty?” Niall told Louis. Louis had been at the hospital for a while today, just not as much as he would have liked to have been. Louis liked going at lunch and after school. He wasn’t able to go at lunch because Niall wanted to have lunch with him so they could talk about what was on Louis’s mind. And Louis wasn’t able to stay very long afterschool because he had to get ready for his date with Harry.

“LOUIS!” Louis heard Lottie scream for him, so he sighed and got up so he could walk over to his sister and wear what she had picked out for him to put on.

 

~'~

 

Louis came out of his room with a light green t shirt and a gray jacket on, he also had a dark gray scarf and a pair of blue jeans that went a bit below the knee and he had on a pair of gray toms. Louis has worn these clothes before, just not all together like this. He liked it, though. It was very nice. And the pants made his butt look way better than normal.

“Hot damn!” Niall exclaimed as Louis did a little spin, blushing madly as he did so. Louis was never really good with complements like that. He was never really complemented at all.

“Thanks.” Louis whispered as he stopped his spinning and looked at his sister and Niall. Louis was nervous, and that showed. This was Louis’s first date and he didn’t know how this was going to go. He has never been so nervous in his life. He was going on a date with a punk boy that he has started to admit that he likes just a few days ago. Who wouldn’t be nervous?

“I told you this would look better than what you had on.” Lottie told Louis as she smiled widely. “Now, let’s do your hair!” she told Louis as she stood up and ran to get a chair from the kitchen so Louis could sit down on it while she did his hair. She wasn’t going to do much, just make it to where it didn’t look absolutely horrible like it did.

Louis sat down on the chair, and as soon as he was seated, Lottie had her comb out, fixing his hair up just a bit.

“Don’t move, Louis.” Lottie told her brother as she combed the back of his head and grabbed her hairspray, spraying it all over Louis’s hair so it wouldn’t frizz up or something like that outside.

“Now, eyebrows.” She mumbled as she grabbed her eyebrow tweezers, bringing them close to Louis’s face. Louis’s eyes widened, then he screamed as his sister began to pluck his eyebrows. “Stop screaming like a girl and take this like a man.” Lottie told Louis as she continued to pluck the stray eyebrows off of her brother’s face.

Lottie just wanted her brother to look good for his date, but Louis wasn’t all that sure about this. He was not fond of the eyebrows being plucked or the hairspray. Louis was gay, he dressed gay, he looked gay, he was obviously gay, but he did not like his eyebrows being plucked, make-up or hairspray and hair gel. Thankfully, he didn’t get the hair gel or the make-up. He would have hated this even more.

After what seemed like ages, Lottie stood back and looked at her brother, smiling at her work. “All done!” She told Louis and Niall. Niall jumped up so he could see how his friend looked.

“Hot stuff, Louis!” He told his friend, giving Louis two thumbs up. That caused Louis to blush once again, he still wasn’t and he doubted that he ever would be good with complements.

“Now, Louis. Don’t be nervous. This is just a date. Dinner, then the movies, then back home.” Lottie told Louis. “I’ve been on tons of these dates, you’ll be just fine.” She told Louis.

“Yeah, but I scared your boyfriends, Lottie.” Louis mumbled as he fixed his scarf once again. Louis really thought that he was going to throw up. He felt like he was going to get sick and die or something horrible like that.

When the door was knocked on, Lottie stood up and skipped over to the door while Louis took a sip of his water and stood up, trying not to panic.

“Louis! Your date is here!” Lottie called from the doorway.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some older guy said that I had a beautiful smile today. That made me feel really good. :)
> 
> Then he said that he liked my shirt… I think he was looking at my boobs…
> 
> Anyways, I didn’t have as much time with this as I would have liked, but here is chapter 10.
> 
> No date just yet, and I apologize for that.
> 
> And I would love it if you guys sent me some fan art or manip pictures.
> 
> And can someone make me a new cover?
> 
> Please remember to comment, I wont update unless I get at least one comment about the story.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes, please.
> 
> Please vote and comment and like and fan and kudos and bookmark and etc…
> 
> Love you all :) <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I have not seen Devil’s Due, so I won’t be able to write about the movie part of the date unless someone tells me about it or someone writes it, there won’t be a movie date part to this.
> 
> On a second note, I won’t be able to update as much as I would like to, but I will update every Friday, as much as I can anyways. I might update during some random night during the week or something like that.
> 
> But, with all of that said, here is chapter 11

“You look nice.” Harry complemented Louis as he reached out for Louis’s hand. Louis was still blushing like a little girl who had just been noticed by her crush and Louis was still trying to calm his breathing.

“You do as well.” He whispered to the older man who was taking him out on this date. Louis was really nervous. This was his first date. His very first date. His very first date.

Harry simply smiled and kissed Louis’s cheek before Lottie spoke up. “He is to be home by midnight, not a second later.” She told them as she looked Harry up and down.

Louis groaned at his sister and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m not a child, Lottie. I’m older than you.” Louis mumbled like a child. Lottie just rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled.

“But seriously, Lou. You have work in the morning… remember that.” Lottie told Louis as she reached to give Louis a hug, Niall following after her to hug Louis.

“Be safe.” Niall whispered, winking at Louis when they pulled from the hug.

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded at his friend. Be safe. Yeah. Louis wasn’t going to do anything, nothing that Niall was suggesting. Louis wasn’t going to do anything, he wasn’t that type of person. Not the type that Niall was suggesting he be or whatever.

Harry just smiled and wrapped his arm around louiss small waist. “Let’s go eat, babe.” Harry told Louis as he led Louis to the door. “Thanks for letting me take him away for the night.” Harry told Lottie and Niall, to be polite to them. Harry knew that Niall was Louis’s friend and he figured that Lottie was related to him in some way because the two of them did look very similar, so he wanted them both to like him because he knew that people judged him based on his looks and not know he was.

“Midnight!” Lottie reminded them as the two walked to the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Louis looked over at Harry. “I’m sorry about them.” Louis whispered. Louis felt so embarrassed by how his sister and Niall had acted. He didn’t think that his sister would give him a curfew. He was nineteen years old. He didn’t think that he would need to have a curfew. But Lottie did have a point about him having work. He couldn’t be late to that, then the judge would get that information and that might not turn out the way that he had planned.

“They are fine. They’re just worried about you.” Harry told Louis as they made their way out of the apartment complex.

Louis smiled as Harry led him to his car and opened the passenger door for him. Louis was very grateful that Harry was a gentleman. He didn’t want to have his first date with someone who didn’t open the door for him to get in.

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis whispered as got in the car. This was nice. Louis has always dreamed of having a nice, clean cut boyfriend who was a hopeless romantic who opened the doors for him and held his hand and kissed his cheek and cuddle with him and just talk for hours and hours and hours. And so far, Harry was almost all of that. He was sweet, he was nice, he was smart, he was nice to talk to, and he was just perfect. Harry did have tattoos and piercings and that did bother Louis some, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him now. He’s gotten to know Harry more and more and Louis liked him, Louis really did.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked Louis as he reached over to hold Louis’s hand. “You’ve been silent for like, ten minutes.” Harry told Louis as he looked over at him briefly.

“What?” Louis asked as he looked over at Harry. “Oh, um. Nothing... where are you taking me?” Louis asked as he looked down at his hand and Harry’s hand, noticing that Harry’s much larger hand had some tattoos on it, even some under the rings that Harry was wearing.

Harry chuckled and gave Louis’s smaller hand a small squeeze. “You’ll see.” He simply told the younger man as he continued to drive.

Within the next ten minutes, Harry was parked in front of a Mexican restaurant called ‘Tios’. The restaurant did look slightly crowded, so that was a good and a bad thing in Louis’s opinion. The restaurant being busy meant that the food had to be good, but it also meant that it was going to be crowded, obviously, and that the food might take a bit to get there.

“Mexican?” Louis asked as he looked over at Harry.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at Louis nervously. “Do you not like Mexican? We can go somewhere else if you want to…” Harry told Louis. Harry was nervous that Louis didn’t like Mexican food or something like that.

Louis smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine. Really, I like Mexican food.” Louis assured Harry, which made the older of the two smile.

“Table for two. Nonsmoking please.” Harry told the hostess when he and Louis entered the restaurant. Of course people were looking at them, mainly Harry. But Harry was used to the stares. He just hoped that it didn’t bother Louis any.

“Right this way.” The Spanish speaking woman told Harry as she led Harry and Louis to a table for them to sit down. “Your waitress will be here soon, here are your menus.” She told the two as she handed them their menus. Louis and Harry both thanked her as she walked away.

“So, what are you going to get here?” Louis asked as he looked at his menu. Louis didn’t eat Mexican food very much. It kind of aggravated his stomach if he ate too much of it or ate it too quickly.

“I’m not sure…” Harry told Louis as he looked at the menu. Harry normally got the same thing, but he would try and switch it up this time.

Louis nodded as he looked at the menu some more.

“Welcome to Tios, my name is Anna and I’ll be your waitress this evening.” The waitress, Anna, greeted Louis and Harry as she placed the chips and the salsa down on the table. “What would you like to drink this afternoon?” She asked as she pulled out her notepad and her pen, looking at Harry and Louis.

“Can I have a Mr. Pibb?” Harry asked, the waitress nodding before looking at Louis.

“Same.” Louis told her, she then nodded and wrote the drinks down.

“Do you two know what you want? Or should I give you a few more moments?” She asked as she looked at Harry, then Louis.

“Can we just have a large cheese dip for the moment? We haven’t decided just yet.” Harry told the waitress.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” She told them before she walked off to go and get their drinks and get their cheese dip.

Louis smiled as he looked back down at his menu and look over the choices. “I’m kind of feeling the chicken, rice and cheese.” Louis told Harry as he slowly looked up at Harry. That was all that Louis could think that wouldn’t hurt his stomach as badly as anything else.

“Sounds good. That’s probably what I’ll get.” Harry told Louis as he sat his menu down and reached for the menu that Louis had just sat down on the table.

“Have you two decided what you want?” Anna asked as she came back with their drinks, their cheese dip, and the tortilla shells that they give for free.

Louis nodded as did Harry. “We’ll both have the chicken cheese and rice.” Harry told her as she wrote the food order down.

“Same ticket?” She asked, Harry nodding at that. Harry was going to pay for the food, he had asked Louis to come on this date and he was going to pay for it.

When the waitress left, Louis looked at Harry. “Harry, let me pay for my part...” Louis told him, quietly.

Harry shook his head and brought a chip to the cheese dip, dipping it in the dip. “No, Louis. I asked you out, I’m paying. Don’t argue, please.” Harry told Louis. And Louis didn’t argue with that. He just nodded and grabbed a chip and dipped it in the salsa.

 

~`~

 

When their food came, Louis and Harry had already eaten over half of the chips and all of the tortilla shells, Louis and Harry dipped them into the salsa and the cheese dip. It was actually really good.

Louis and Harry both thanked the waitress as she placed their plates on the table and she got the chips and the tortilla shell plate up so she could go and get them some more. “I’ll be right back. And I’ll get you more Pibb.” She told them before she walked away.

“This place is really, really nice.” Louis told Harry as he mixed his chicken cheese and rice up so it would all be even, or close to it.

“It’s nothing. I wanted to take you to somewhere nice before the movie.” Harry told Louis as he did the same to his food.

 

~`~

 

After they had finished eating their meal, Louis placed a few dollars on the table as a tip and Harry grabbed the ticket. The only reason why Louis paid for the tip was because Louis begged Harry to let him. Louis didn’t want to have Harry pay for it all.

Harry handed to man at the desk his check and his school card, which was also a debit card, and paid for the food. “Oh, student?” The man asked as he looked up at Harry from his card. Harry nodded, then the man nodded and took ten percent off of the bill.

“You get a discount for being a student?” Louis asked as he looked at the receipt that Harry was given to sign. Louis didn’t know that they get discounts. If he did, he would have been going out to eat and getting that discount a long time ago.

“Yeah.” Harry answered as he handed the manager of the restaurant his copy of the receipt and the pen that he used to sign the receipt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is this. If no one tells me about the movie, Devil’s Due, I’m going to have to skip that part of this date. But, here is the eleventh chapter. I hope that you guys like it.
> 
> Please comment, vote, like, kudos, follow, fan, subscribe, bookmark, whatever. :) <3
> 
> And please remember, I need at least one comment telling me how you feel about this chapter or this story as a whole. Something more than ‘I love it.’
> 
> And, just so you all know, none of you guys are annoying, you all are beyond amazing and I love each and every one of you. I love you so very much, my beautiful readers. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven’t seen ‘Devil’s Due’, but I have watched the trailer and some of you have told me the main points of it and stuff. So, thank you for those who have helped me out some. It means a lot.
> 
> And just so everyone knows, this is not a movie I would ever go and watch. I nearly pissed myself just from the descriptions and the trailer.
> 
> But, here is chapter 12, so please enjoy. :)

“I don’t like scary movies…” Louis whispered as he sat down in the middle isles, in the middle of the row, next to Harry. Harry just chuckled and looked over at Louis as Louis situated himself and his drink and the popcorn, which he insisted on having because it’s not a movie without popcorn.

“You’ve said that, like ten times.” Harry told Louis as he moved over and pressed a kiss onto Louis’s cheek. That made Louis blush. Harry was so sweet. “And I’ll be here to protect you.” Harry whispered into Louis’s ear before he placed one more kiss on Louis’s cheek.

Louis was as red as a tomato when Harry had done that. “Thanks.” Was all the younger male could manage to whisper before he stuck his hand in the medium sized popcorn bag and brought a few pieces of popcorn to his mouth and slowly ate it, not wanting to crunch too loudly like a lot of people do at the theater. Louis hated it when people did that.

Soon, the lights were dimming and the screen was coming on, showing some of the previews and whatnot. Louis tried to distract himself from freaking out when the movie first began, but he didn’t. And the beginning of it wasn’t that bad. It really wasn’t. But when it did start to get scary, Louis managed to hide his face in Harrys shoulder as Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Louis’s small form, and he ate his popcorn.

Every now and then, Louis would glance back at the large screen, only to hide his face into Harry’s strong side once again. Louis was absolutely terrified of this movie. He didn’t want to watch something like this. He didn’t even know why someone would even make a movie like this. It was horrible.

By the end of the movie, Louis was on Harry’s lap, his body facing Harry and his back to the screen as he held onto Harry with dear life, like his life depended on it. Louis was absolutely scared. He had eaten all of the popcorn, drank all of his soda, and he had nothing else to distract himself with. Harry had offered to take Louis home and miss the rest of the movie, but Louis told him that it was okay and for him to finish the movie. Besides, Louis liked being in this position with Harrys strong arms around his small body. He felt safe. And loved.

 

~`~

 

“The movie wasn’t that bad.” Louis told Harry as they walked out of the theater, hand in hand. It had taken Harry a while to convince Louis that the movie was over and that nothing was going to hurt him. Louis just let Harry believe that he was still scared when in reality, he just liked being in Harrys arms and having Harry press kisses to his face and head.

“It was a good movie, it would have been better if you looked at the screen.” Harry teased as he threw his and Louis’s trash away. Louis just blushed and rolled his eyes at Harrys little comment.

“I did look at the screen. There’s a new X-Men movie coming to theaters soon.” Louis told Harry as he stuck his tongue out at Harry, causing Harry to chuckle and press a kiss to Louis’s temple. Little things like that made Louis feel all good inside. He loved it. Harry made Louis feel really, really good.

“And I’ll take you to see that as well, babe.” Harry told Louis, promising him. That made Louis smile as well as blush. That was a movie that Louis would love to go and see. It wasn’t too scary and it wasn’t too romancie. It was just perfect. If Louis ever did go and see a movie at the theater, it would be some chick flick that his sisters and mother liked, or some lame ass random comedy that wouldn’t even make Louis laugh that Niall liked. Louis rarely got a say in the movies he went to see. He was either out voted or he just agreed with Niall because Niall offered to pay and he did those stupid puppy dog eyes thing.

“Shhh!” Louis heard as he and Harry walked out of the theater and closer to the main lobby. Louis furrowed and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. “Stop giggling!” The voice sounded again as more and more laughing sounded through the hallway. Louis stopped, tugging Harry to a halt, and looked around. After seeing a scary movie, Louis was kind of scared. He was always like this. Even if he had someone to cuddle with and stuff, Louis was pariniod. He was scared that some evil force or some evil person would come out and hurt him.

“Come on, Lou. It’s probably just some random kids.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s head and moved his arms so they were wrapped around Louis’s body. Louis nodded and looked around one more time before he and Harry began to walk once again.

Louis was still paranoid. Even out in Harry’s car, he was paranoid. He felt as if someone or something was watching him and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like that at all.

“Louis, it’s okay.” Harry told Louis as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Louis’s cheek for a few seconds. That helped Louis calm down a little bit. That made Louis feel a little bit better. It didn’t make that feeling go away, not one bit.

 

~`~

 

Harry held Louis’s hand as he drove to Louis’s house, and Louis held onto Harrys hand as tightly as he possibly could. He didn’t want to let go of Harry’s hand. Just that simple thing made Louis feel safe. This made Louis feel like he was in a romance novel or something. The big, bad boy going soft for the little, vulnerable girl and the girl feeling safe with the punk at all times. Although this was not a romance novel and Louis was most definitely not a girl. He just bat for the same team as the girls in the novels.

 

~`~

 

“This was really nice.” Harry told Louis as they walked up to Louis’s apartment, their hands still laced together nicely. And Louis could still feel eyes on him. He did not like that one bit.

“It was.” Louis whispered as they stopped at his door and he looked up at Harry. “It was really nice.” Louis whispered. Louis really did like this date. He liked that Harry was a true gentleman and that Harry paid for the meals and the tickets to the theater, and that Harry tried to pay for the drinks and the popcorn and the tip at dinner. And Harry held the doors open for Louis and held Louis’s hand and kept Louis safe. Louis felt like this was as perfect as anything could ever get.

“I say we do this again sometime. We don’t have to see a movie if you don’t want. We can go eat and go for a walk around the park or something.” Harry suggested. Louis nodded as he bit his bottom lip and looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “Sounds nice.”

Harry smiled and slowly wrapped his arm around Louis’s waist. “Good.” He whispered before he carefully pressed his lips onto Louis’s, kissing him softly. Louis brought his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed Harry back as he began to play with Harrys curls, just running his fingers through them.

When they pulled away, Louis swore he saw a flash, like someone was taking a picture. Harry didn’t seem to notice or, if he did, he just blocked it out or something like that. “I know this is much and we just met not too long ago,” Louis began as he looked around. “But can you stay the night with me? I don’t really feel comfortable being alone.” Louis whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is chapter 12. :) You know what to do. Comment, vote, fan, subscribe, follow, bookmark, tell people, etc.
> 
> And remember, I need at least one comment on what you think about this story. It can be of this chapter or of the chapters ahead that you want to happen or the story as a whole.
> 
> And tell me if there are any mistakes, I’ll fix them if I’m told about them.
> 
> And I feel like the movie part sucked. I just couldn’t seem to get the details in right because I haven’t seen the movie and I didn’t want to mess it up. So, I hope that this was fine.
> 
> Love you all. :)
> 
> BTW, if I get a comment tonight, I will update tomorrow. :)
> 
> And if you want me to update any of my other stories, just tell me. I feel as if no one reads them so I don’t bother with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. :) You guys are lucky that I love you and I have no life.

“They are so adorable!” Some voice, the one same voice from the previous night, squealed. Loudly at that.

“Shut up, Niall. You’re going to wake them up!” Another voice that Louis had heard from that sounded like one from the previous night whispered.

“Shut up, both of you.” A deep, raspy voice sounded from under Louis. Louis slowly moved his arms and placed it on Harry's naked chest as he groaned.

“Stop. Lottie, Niall, get out of my apartment.” Louis mumbled as he moved his body so it was basically on top of Harry's body, then moved his head to the nape of Harry's neck as Harry's arms tightened around Louis's small body. Louis was comfortable sleeping in Harry's arms. He really was. He was comfortable in Harry's protective hold and then Lottie and Niall had to walk in Louis's apartment, uninvited might one add, and wake them up.

“But you have work! And you're so cute!” Niall told Louis as he jumped on Louis's bed, flopping onto the bed beside Louis. “We have pictures!” Niall added as Louis slowly turned his head and looked at Niall.

“Get out.” Louis told his best friend. Niall might be his best friend, but he was getting on Louis's nerves. And that didn’t happen very often. “Please.” Louis added so he wouldn’t hurt his only true best friend.

Niall sighed as Louis turned his head back so his nose was in Harry's neck. “Just get up, Louis. You have work and Mr. Styles here has some explaining to do. We saw how you two were in that theater. Looked like you two were fucking.” Niall told Louis, a wide smirk on his face. “Ouch, shit, Louis! That hurt!” Niall exclaimed as soon as Louis reached over and slapped Niall on his head.

“We did not! And how would you know? You weren’t… You were there! You followed us!” Louis exclaimed as he moved to sit up, harry groaning as Louis accidentally hit his stomach. Louis gasped and immediately looked down at harry and kissed his lips. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.

Niall just smiled as Lottie smirked. “Who said we followed you. Who said that we watched you two cuddle at the movie theater or kiss outside of your apartment. Or watch you two at Tio's as you two played footsie and Louis whine about who paid what?” Lottie asked as she smirked even wider.

“You guys scared me!” Louis whined as harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. “I thought some creepy dude was following me! Now I know that it was just you two. I nearly pissed myself.” Louis mumbled.

Lottie just laughed and sat on the edge of Louis's bed. “Whatever. You two so cuddled. We’ve been watching you two for like, an hour.” She told Louis.

“And we recorded it!” Niall smiled as he grabbed his phone and brought up the video.

Louis just groaned and rested his head on Harry's shoulder as harry rubbed his back. “Thanks, but can we have some alone time so I can put my pants back on?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

Lottie smirked even wider as Niall gasped. “You dog!” He laughed as Lottie pulled him off of the bed.

Louis just rolled his eyes and looked at harry. Louis already felt embarrassed because of his sister and his best friend. “Sorry about them.” He mumbled as he heard his bedroom door shut. “I didn’t think that they would follow us and record us sleeping.” Louis mumbled as he slowly got off of harry so harry could go put his clothes on.

Harry had told Louis the night before that he couldn’t sleep with clothes on, and Louis understood that completely. He was the same way. But he didn’t feel comfortable not wearing clothes around harry. Harry had an amazing body, Louis would not be able to even compare to Harry's body. Harry was nice and built. He had nice muscles and he was so hot, even with the tattoos, which are really everywhere. Harry had all types of tattoos on his body, including his chest and his legs. He didn’t haven many on his legs though.

“They are fine. They seem nice.” Harry told Louis as he stood up and stretched his body. And Louis would be lying through his teeth if he was to say that he didn’t have a look at Harry's extremely nice body. Because Louis so looked. Oh, he looked a lot.

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled as he looked down Harry's back as Harry bent down to pick up his pants. And yes, Louis looked at Harry's little bum. Louis felt so perverted as he looked Harry's body over. But he liked it. A lot. He really liked Harry's body.

“Can I dress now? Or do you wanna stare some more?” Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Louis blushed as he looked away from harry. “Sorry.” He mumbled. Harry laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head, then put his pants on.

~'~

Soon, Louis and harry were both dressed, Louis in his work attire, and Harry in what he wore the previous night. Louis had gone to his bathroom to change because he wasn't comfortable changing in front of Harry. Harry looked so good and Louis looked so blah.

"Need me to drive you?" Harry asked as he watched Harry brush his teeth.  "I don't have class today and I don't work today, so I'm free." Harry told Louis. Louis thought that Harry's gesture was sweet, it really was.  

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't get off until late." Louis told Harry as soon as he spit his toothpaste out and began to rinse the toothpaste off. Louis didn't mind Harry taking him to work, Louis was just worried that Harry wouldn't be able to go and pick him up after work was over. That was Harry's only problem with this. Other than that, he was perfectly fine with spending more time with Harry. Like the night before they went to bed, they laid down and just talked and kissed and stuff and Louis liked that. He liked that a lot. That was the single sweetest thing that anyone has ever done with him. 

"That's fine. And I can drive you to the hospital to see the twins if you want during your break. I'd like to see them as well." Harry told Louis as Louis wiped his mouth off. 

"You want to see my kids?" Louis asked. Louis had gotten to call them his not too long ago. These were his babies. He was going to make sure of that. Louis wanted these kids and he would stop at nothing to get them. So far, it looked like he would. And as soon as he did get them, He would love them and care for them and show them everything that they would ever need and he would be the parent those little babies needed. 

"I'd love to." Harry whispered to Louis as Louis moved so Harry could wrap his arms around his small waist.  "They make you happy and I want to be there as well." Harry whispered into Louis's ear before kissing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter 13.  Hope you like it. I have no idea how long this is. I wrote it on my phone. Please remember to vote, comment, fan, bookmark, subscribe, etc. 
> 
> And at least one comment that is slightly detailed so I know what to work on or what to continue. 
> 
> And tell of any errors, please.  :)  
> Much love.  :)


	14. Chapter 14

“So, you had the bad boy drive you to work?” Sam asked Louis as he took a sip of his coffee. “You don’t have any bite marks on your neck, so I know you didn’t get any.” Sam teased Louis.

Louis just blushed and rolled his eyes. “He drove me to work, no big deal.” Louis mumbled. Louis didn’t want to make it a big deal that he and Harry have gotten to know each other. They were just friends. Friends who have kissed and went on a really, really nice date. And cuddled in bed and at the movie theater. But they were just friends. It wasn’t like Louis and Harry were dating. Louis wished that they were, though.

“What all happened, Louis? I mean, you’re blushing and you came to work today on time, not half an hour early like always, and Harry drove you to work, and not to mention your sister and one of your friends posted a few pictures of you on Facebook of you and Harry cuddling in bed. He looks fucking hot, by the way.” Sam winked at Louis as Louis’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

Louis did not know that his sister and Niall posted pictures of him and Harry. Gosh, that was so embarrassing. Louis’s mother and father looked on that! What if they didn’t accept him and Harry? Louis sure hoped that the courts didn’t use that against him. “We went on a date. And my sister and Niall kind of stalked us and it scared me. So he stayed the night.” Louis explained to Sam. “Can we please not talk about this while we are at work?” Louis quickly asked.

Sam just chuckled and nodded as he tossed his coffee cup into the trash can. “Sure, sure, boss man.” Sam told Louis as he brought two fingers up to forehead to salute Louis. Louis just rolled his eyes at that.

 

~`~

 

“So, let’s go see the kids.” Harry told Louis as Louis buckled up in the car. Louis had worked all day, and he had gotten an hour lunch break. So that meant that he could spend about thirty minutes with the kids and Harry. Louis even heard from the nurses that the twins were trying to crawl all over the place, which Louis was so happy about. And he was also told by Dylan that the court date was moved forward to this weekend, he had come by the store to tell Louis. So Louis had a week to get everything prepared for the trial.

“Let’s go see the kids!” Louis exclaimed as he grabbed Harry’s hand and held it as Harry began to drive. “And the court date is this weekend. So, like, if you want, you can come with me.” Louis told Harry as he blushed deeply and looked down at Harry’s hand, which was laced with his own hand on Louis’s lap.

“I would love to go with you, Louis.” Harry told Louis. Louis was so happy that Harry was going to go with him. He really wanted Harry to be there for him and at his side when the judge made his call on whether or not Louis would get the twins.

 

~`~

 

“So, these are the twins?” Harry asked as Louis was immediately handed one of the twins, Jamie, as he motioned for the other nurse hand Harry little Eric. Harry looked beyond terrified as he took the little four, almost five, month old into his arms.

“Yeah, beautiful, aren’t they?” Louis asked as he walked over to Harry’s side, Harry nodding at Louis’s question. Because the twins were beautiful. They were gorgeous.  “Jamie, Eric, this is Harry.” Louis whispered to the curious kids. Louis was so happy that Eric wasn’t screaming in Harry’s arms. Both children did look like they were mesmerized by Harry’s tattoos and piercings.

“They have been crawling a lot since you left.” One of the nurses told Louis. Louis nodded excitedly and went to sit on the floor, Harry following him.

“Thanks. I’ll call you when we are finished or we need something.” Louis told them as Harry sat down next to Louis.

Soon, Harry and Louis were both alone with the twins, so Louis sat Jamie Lynn down on the floor so she could crawl.

“Should I do that as well?” Harry asked as he looked at Louis. Louis just laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure that he would love to crawl around with his sister.” Louis told Harry as he leaned over to press a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

And so Harry did. He sat little Eric down on his little bum and he and Jamie giggled as they began to crawl around the child proof room. Louis really liked that everything in this room was child proof. That meant that the twins wouldn’t be able to hurt themselves as much as they would have if the room wasn’t padded down.

As the twins crawled around and played, Harry scooted closer to Louis and wrapped his arm around Louis’s waist, Louis leaned closer and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re letting me meet them.” Harry whispered to Louis.

“I’m glad that you wanted to meet them.” Louis whispered as he turned his head to look up at Harry. Harry just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’s lips before Louis’s alarm clock went off on his phone, signaling that they had about five minutes left before they had to leave. Louis sighed and turned the alarm off before he stood up, holding a hand for Harry to hold. “I wish that we could have stayed longer. But we’ll come back tomorrow.” Louis promised Eric as he picked him up, leaving Harry to pick Jamie up if he wanted to.

“You want me to come back with you?” Harry asked as he bent down to pick the little girl up off of the floor, grabbing the toy keys that she had so she could still hold them.

“Of course I do, Harry. They like you, and I do as well.” Louis told Harry as he blushed. Harry smiled at that and kissed Louis’s lips quickly twice.

“Good, because I like you three as well.” He whispered to Louis. “Which reminds me… I was wondering if you, maybe you wanted to make us official? I know we went on a date and stuff, and we haven’t really known each other for a long time, but I really like you...” Harry rambled.

Louis laughed and nodded as he kissed Harry’s lips. “I would love to, Harry. I would love to.” Louis told Harry. Harry smiled widely at that and kissed Louis’s lips, a bit harder than before. Harry was glad that Louis agreed. He had been waiting all day to ask Louis, but he was scared that Louis would say no or something. Harry had absolutely nothing to worry about, though. Louis liked Harry, despite the tattoos and random piercings. Louis really liked Harry. And the twins liked Harry as well, so that was a big, huge plus for Louis.

The only thing that Louis worried about was his parents approving of his relationship with Harry and the judge and the courts not having anything against Harry and Louis’s relationship. Because if they did, then Louis could possibly not get the twins and that would kill Louis. Louis loved these two babies way too much. He loved these babies to death and he always will. He just hoped and prayed that they would soon be his children.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter, I do believe. But there will be the epilogue. I’ll post that Thursday. I might write a sequel if you guys want me to.
> 
> So, please remember to comment and vote and fan and subscribe and bookmark and kudos and etc.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> And I would still like to have at least one detailed comment about this story and how you feel about it. And if you want a sequel? It’s up to you guys if you want a sequel. If you don’t, then I won’t write one and I might write another story or continue with one that I’m already doing.
> 
> Love you all. :) <3


	15. Epilogue

 

 

“I can’t believe that you are buying cribs and stuff already. You don’t even know if you’re going to get them.” Harry mumbled as he and Louis walked around Babies R Us, this was the fourth store that he and Louis went to.

“I  _will_ get them, Harry. I will. Now, let’s look at this set!” Louis told Harry as he drug Harry over to a set up that was on the floor. Louis had taken off for the day so he and Harry could go and look for baby cribs and stuff because Louis wanted those kids and if he got all of the things set up and ready then maybe, just maybe that would up his chances for getting those nearly five month old babies.

“Okay, okay. Do you like this one?” Harry asked as they reached the set up. By the look on Louis’s face, he did. The set up was nice. There was like a dresser/changing table combination with some shelves on top. It was really nice. And the cribs were made of white wood and Harry had to admit that it was a nice little set up.

“I like it, Harry. I want this one! Look! It’s so cute!” Louis exclaimed as he looked around and sat down on the white wooden rocking chair. “I really like it. But, it’s so expensive.” He mumbled as he looked at the price tag.

Harry sighed and walked behind Louis and placed his hands on Louis’s shoulders so he could massage them. “I’ll help.” Harry told Louis as he bent down and kissed Louis’s head. Louis sighed that and looked up at Harry.

“Really? You would do that? I mean, we’ve been dating for like, three days...” Louis mumbled. Harry just nodded and bent down so he could kiss Louis’s lips.

“Of course, now, let’s buy this room. And ill paint the room while you’re at work tomorrow and get everything set up.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s lips one more time before he went to go and find one of the sale’s representative so they could get the set.

 

~`~

 

“I’m so nervous…” Louis whispered as he paced back and forth in the hallway of the court room. “This judge is so mean! She’s sent like, seven people out crying!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry sighed and walked over to Louis so he could wrap his arms around Louis’s waist. “Babe, calm down. There is no reason why you couldn’t get these kids. You’re smart, you just finished your second semester of school, you have your own place, you have a good job, and the twins love you just as much, if not more, than you love them.” Harry whispered as he pressed soft kisses to Louis’s forehead to try and calm the nineteen year old down. Harry knew that Louis would be nervous. Hell, Harry was nervous as well. Harry wanted Louis to get these kids.

“I know, I’m just scared.” Louis admitted as he looked up at Harry and kissed Harrys lips. Harry and Louis were both in suits, and Harry had his hair quaffed up, Louis had his hair somewhat the same. Well, it was. He’s been pulling his hair for the longest because of how worried he was.

“Just calm down, okay?” Harry whispered. Louis nodded and nuzzled his head in Harry’s chest as he held onto Harry’s suit as tightly as he could.

 

 

~`~

 

“Next case is Tomlinson versus State Child Care. Judge Mary presiding.” The police officer, named James, called as he handed the envelope of information to the judge, who thanked the officer. “The court can be seated.” The officer told the court.

Louis felt like he would throw up. He was so nervous. He barely was able to get passed speech class, he didn’t know how he was to get through this. Especially since Harry wasn’t by his side. Harry was sitting in the audience. Louis wished that Harry was by his side.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you’re wanting to get these twins, correct?” Judge Mary asked.

Louis nodded his head and cleared his throat. “Uh, yes ma’am, your honor.” Louis told the judge. Louis was so nervous. He felt like he was going to pass out.

“And why?” She asked as she leaned on her desk.

Louis’s eyes widened as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. “Um, I love the kids. I love those twins. And, I believe that they love me as well.” He nervously told the judge.

“How do you know these kids?” The judge asked as she moved to put her glasses on.

“I was in an accident that involved them and their mother.” Louis told her. “Um, their mother hit my car and passed away.” He told her.

“I see. And can you raise children? You’re so young, nineteen, correct?” She asked.

Louis nodded once again. “Yes, ma’am. I can raise them. I may be nineteen, but I can raise them. I have a job and I have savings accounts and things so I will be just fine with money. And they love me and I love them. And I even took and passed those night time parenting classes and stuff.” Louis told her as he ran his hand through his hair once again.

“And you have room in your place for two extra children?” She asked. Louis nodded once more.

“I have a room already fixed up. My boyfriend helped me set it all up. I have pictures if you want to see.” Louis told her as he grabbed the stack of pictures. When Louis came home from work the other day, Harry had the nursery room painted and all set up. So Louis took pictures of the room and had Harry take pictures with him in it. Louis was so happy that Harry was there to help him. Of course Louis’s family was there to help, but they had school and work and stuff and Harry was off already so he did it all for Louis. Louis couldn’t have been any more grateful than he was.

“I’d like to see those, James can you get that for me?” Judge Mary asked as she motioned for the officer to get the pictures.

“You said that you have a boyfriend? Is he here?” The judge asked.

“Yes ma’am. He’s in the audience.” Louis told the judge.

“Have him come up.” She told Louis. Louis’s eyes widened as he nodded and looked back at Harry, who looked the same as Louis. Harry’s eyes were wide and he looked scared. Harry slowly stood up from his spot beside Niall and Lottie, the rest of Louis’s family was on the other side of Niall and thankfully they liked Harry, and Louis heard some people murmur about how Harry looked. Louis didn’t care about Harry’s appearance. Louis liked Harry for who he was, not how he looked. Harry’s body was nice, though. He did like how toned Harry was.

Louis smiled as Harry made his way to his side and held a hand out for Harry to hold before he turned back to the judge. “Is this your boyfriend?” She asked as she looked Harry up and down. “This is the man you want these kids to be around?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Louis told her as he looked at her. “He’s really nice and they like him, I like him.” Louis told the judge. Louis was getting slightly angry that the judge was judging Harry based on his appearance.

“He’s a punk! What drugs do you do? What gang are you in?” The judge asked Harry as she leaned up on the counter.

“He is not!” Louis exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the table in front of him, Harry didn’t even have time to open his mouth. “He is  _not_ a punk. He does  _not_  do drugs. He is  _not_ in a gang, your honor. He’s smart and kind and he loves these kids! You should have seen him when they met him! And he’s graduating college soon with a degree in Criminal Justice! So, please, do  _not_ judge him based on what he looks like and judge him on who he is. You shouldn’t judge someone unless you know them. I’m sick and tired of people judging Harry for how he looks. He just likes tattoos and piercings. And that is perfectly fine.” Louis told the judge, unable to stop himself from the rant that he was on. Louis just hated it when people judged Harry for what he looked like and not for who he was.

“How long have you known him, Mr. Tomlinson?” The judge asked, shocked by Louis’s rant as was everyone else in the audience, including Harry and Dylan.

“I’ve known him for almost two months.” He told the judge, who scoffed.

“You don’t know him at all. Two months? That’s nothing.” She told Louis, who rolled his eyes at her.

“No offense, Judge Mary, but you just saw him. You’ve never heard him speak. You’ve never seen him work or anything. So, please, don’t tell me what I do and do not know.” Louis told her, finally shying into Harry’s side.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist to hold his boyfriend as the judge just looked at him in surprise. No one has ever talked back to this judge. No one has ever talked back to her or anything like that. So this was a first. And Louis was scared that he wouldn’t get these kids because of how he just talked back to her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, I just want these babies. I love them. Please, Harry is good with them. They like him. I like him, please, I just want these babies.” Louis told the judge as he slowly looked over at the judge. "I just want these babies. I just want these babies.” He whispered to her. Louis just wanted these babies. He didn’t want to lose this. Louis just wanted these babies.

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson. I can safely say that this has never happened to me before. And you’re right. I don’t know this young man. And I don’t know you. But I can see that you love these children. And I’ve seen that they love you.” The judge told Louis as she sat up and straightened her desk some.

“I love those babies.” Louis whispered to the judge as Harry rubbed his back and kissed his head.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of ‘The Seatbelt Speech’. I hope you all like it. Ill post the sequal later. If I don’t do a sequel, I’ll post an extra chapter. Im not sure if I want to do a sequel, I will if you guys really want me to. :)
> 
> Remember to vote, like, comment, kudos, fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> And I would still like at least one comment about how you feel and stuff.
> 
> I love you all, so very, very much.
> 
> And I enjoyed writing this story. I really did. And I loved, and still do love, reading your comments on this. And I have cried several times because of all of the feedback I have gotten from you guys on this. Have a lovely day. If I write a sequel or an extra chapter, it will be tomorrow. :) <3


	16. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	17. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	18. ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	19. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.  
> And let me know of any mistakes, please.  
> Kudos, comment, critic, subscribe, bookmark, tell people, love animals. :) <3  
> Love you all.


End file.
